Outlast Fairy Tail Style!
by Kuromaru Getsuga
Summary: Just putting my Fairy Tail oc in the horror game Outlast may be adding more Fairy Tail characters in it as well.
1. Prologue

Outlast Fairy Tail Style

Prologue

Casted down in this loathsome place I decided to stay hidden in the sewers hoping the giant creature wouldn't discover my whereabouts. I slide down a wall and starred at the light ahead. I could identify several silhouettes, their vile shadows littering the walls. I watched in fear and exhaustion as a few of them shuffled further down into the tunnels their footsteps in sync with the drops of filthy water that descended to the base of the sewer tunnels making a soft "plop". One can only imagine what diabolic gears turned in their vile minds. _I have to get out of here. _I thought to myself silently before I stole another glance at the shadowy figures ahead. I felt around the wall for some leverage letting my fingers scan through the coarse sides. My knees buckled under me instantly when I tried putting weight on them. It was clear to me that I was in no condition to make it out of this alive. "Koya." A soft whisper snapped me out of my current thoughts. I turned my head slowly and saw a hint of red hair. "Erza…?" She held a finger to her lips to signal for me to be quiet. She then pointed that same finger in the direction of the shadows.

Squinting my eyes marginally, I saw that the previous figures had left and were replaced with a much bigger one. This new figure was monstrously huge and shook the ground as it walked. It was absolutely amazing that this beast could even fit down here even with the heightened ceilings. I backed up into the darkness more trying to stay out of sight as much as possible. I prayed silently that the creature couldn't detect our scent through all of this blood and waste that littered the sewer floors. "I know I saw him run this way. " The monster's voice was deep and almost growl like. He took a few more steps closer; he was now only fifteen feet away from our hiding spot. I placed a hand over my mouth trying to surpass the urge to scream. Erza did the same her eyes widening as the colossal mass of flesh creeping closer.

_I have to at least get Erza out of here. _


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter one Fun Trip to an Asylum~

The crisp fall air ran its delicate hands through my hair. I stood in the middle of the entrance gates watching the Asylum tower over me. It was massive and creepy looking too. Everything was just eerily dark; the only lights to be seen were the ones in a few of the windows. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small letter my client had written me. _Dear Fairy Tail guild mage, for a long time now there have been reports of strange activity going on in Mount Massive Asylum and most of the locals are too scared to check it out. We have tried sending in knights and a few of our own bravest men but it's been months and we have lost all contact with them. We need a mage and a strong one at that hence why we deem this to be S class only. _I chuckled slightly at the recollection of Makarov's face when I stole this request, despite not being an S class wizard. I had taken this request in hopes it would prove to the others I had what it takes to become an S class mage. But looking back now I guess it was foolish not to at least bring someone else with me. "It's too late to turn back now." I muttered to myself. I headed straight for the door only pausing briefly when I spotted someone in one of the lit up windows. Just as quickly as it appeared the shadow disappeared within the house sending a small shiver down my spine. Something didn't feel right about this place the atmosphere was thick with apprehension. I shook my head trying to shake away the unpleasant thoughts that were now creeping into my mind. I forced my attention on the front door and attempted to turn the handle but unfortunately for me it appeared to be locked.

_Great now how do I get in? _ As if on cue I noticed a ledge on the roof that I could reach leading to an open window. Just my luck that it so happened to be the window that figure was seen in. Like a cat I kicked off of the side of one wall giving myself enough of a boost to grab a hold of the ledge of the roof. I quickly pulled myself up and inspected the open window. Whatever that figure was it was gone now. With caution I jumped through it and landed on my feet with a soft _thud_. The room itself held nothing in particularly special; it was an ordinary looking room with beige walls and comfortable looking furniture. The walls were decorated with various paintings and in the corner of the room there was a little office area. In the corner of my eye I discovered a file lying quietly on the wooden desk. I didn't really have the patience to read it all through but from what I did read it was talking about some sort of strange activity going on in this Asylum. I put the document away in my bag and pressed on.


End file.
